


Unspoken Answers

by yarnandtea



Series: Lyrium Song [11]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dragon Age II - Freeform, Fenders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnandtea/pseuds/yarnandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris appreciates how understanding Anders had been, he really does. But he is starting to think there's such a thing as *too* understanding. He's ready to move forward and he decides to tell Anders in no uncertain terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Answers

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the lack of update last week! My writer mojo ran off on vacation without me, I fear. Hopefully this makes up for it!
> 
> Also, I checked non-con in the warnings because there is glancing reference to Fenris' past encounters. No actual non-con in the story, I just didn't want to catch anyone unawares if that small reference is enough to be triggering.

Fenris understood why Anders had wanted to come to an understanding. He truly did. But all that the discussion had really done for him was to reinforce his belief that their time together would likely be short. He had used up enough of it realizing and then waiting to be sure he really wanted this. Then more time had slipped by as he tried to determine if he was actually _ready_ for it. Now that he knew he was, Fenris had no intention of squandering any of the time they had left.

He wished he could say the same for Anders.

It might be difficult for the mage to fall asleep most nights, but once he did, his body, so little used to real sleep as it was, seemed to shut down entirely. He was damned near impossible to wake up when he was so deeply under.

And Fenris _really_ wanted Anders to be awake right now.

"Anders." Fenris leaned over him, placing a hand lightly against his neck. " _Anders_!"

The only response was a low snore.

"Venhedis!"

Fenris sat up in the bed, drawing his knees to his chest and scowling in thought. When he woke in the night with this kind of hunger, he normally just took the matter into his own hands. Occasionally it would be enough to wake Anders and they could continue together, but more often than not, Anders slept soundly through the activity. It had never bothered Fenris before, but now he found himself incredibly frustrated. Because what he was hungry for tonight was _Anders_.

Anders shifted beside him and Fenris glanced back over, his scowl softening to a smile. He reached out and brushed some loose strands of hair from Anders' face. Anders leaned into the touch, making a happy sound in his sleep. A memory came to him of Varric and Isabela discussing an old children's story that told of a prince waking a sleeping princess with a kiss. Isabela had wanted to give the story a decidedly more adult-friendly update, to no one's surprise at all. He wondered idly if she'd ever convinced Varric to help her write it. It did not really matter, he supposed, but the memory had been enough to give him an idea. He stroked Anders' cheek lightly as he mulled it over. He was no prince, to be sure. Leave that sort of thing to Sebastian. Anders was hardly a princess either. Still, perhaps a kiss would work.

Fenris stretched his legs out again and then rolled over onto his stomach, propping himself up on one elbow. With his free hand, he reached for Anders again, cupping the back of his neck. Then he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon Anders' lips. He lingered there and after a moment he was rewarded by a slow kiss in return. The corner of his lips quirked up as Anders' hands went to his own neck and his waist, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened.

"Mmm," Anders rumbled sleepily. He opened his eyes and Fenris pulled back to meet his gaze. "That's certainly a nice way to be woken up."

"I was hoping you would feel that way," Fenris murmured, leaning down for another kiss.

"Is everything alright, love?"

"All is quite well now," Fenris answered, rocking his hips against Anders' thigh. A slow grin spread across Anders' face when he felt Fenris' erection pressed against him.

"Ah. Wanted a little attention, did you?"

Fenris leaned forward to kiss Anders again, feeling that the question was a silly one, unworthy of an answer. Anders laughed lightly when they broke apart. He trailed a hand along Fenris' back, the other working between their bodies to encircle Fenris' cock. Fenris sucked in a breath and jerked into Anders' hand, his eyes sliding closed.

"No!" He barked when Anders began to stroke him. His eyes flew open and Anders froze, watching him expectantly. He arched one eyebrow in question, waiting for Fenris to elaborate. "This is not what I wanted," Fenris growled. "I want--" He bit his lip, trying to find the right way to say it. Anders continued to watch him silently, waiting. "I want _you_." Fenris finally sighed. Anders' eyes widened, just a bit. Fenris doubted he would have noticed had he not been looking for such a reaction. "And if you ask me if I am certain, you will find yourself hiking back to your clinic to finish out the night," he warned.

"I suppose that's fair." Anders chuckled, reaching up to stroke Fenris' cheek.

"If you do not wish to do this, then tell me now," Fenris whispered. "Otherwise, I believe we have waited long enough." He wished that his need was not so clear in his voice.

"I want this very much," Anders assured him. "All I ever needed was for _you_ to decide you were ready."

Again, Fenris leaned down to kiss Anders instead of answering him. He let himself relax when Anders pulled him closer, hands wandering over his lyrium-streaked body. Finally, they had moved past words. Still holding Fenris, Anders shifted, one hand reaching for his jacket, carelessly tossed on the floor beside the bed. Fenris tilted his head, watching as Anders blindly rifled through pockets until he produced a small bottle with a flourish and a wide grin.

Fenris chuckled dryly. Well, well. It seemed Anders _had_ just been waiting for his encouragement. He reached out a hand and Anders handed him the bottle. Sitting up once more, Fenris unstoppered the cork and poured a drop of the bottle's contents onto his fingers. He smiled slowly as he rubbed the slick substance with his thumb. The oil had a light fragrance, pleasant, but not overwhelming, and it glided between his fingers smoothly. Oh yes, Anders had definitely been prepared for this eventuality. Fenris felt a flash of heat at the thought. It was reassuring to know that Anders really did want this too.

Feeling Anders' eyes on him, Fenris poured more of the oil onto his fingers and then settled between Anders' legs. Anders bit his lip and Fenris thought he was trying to stop himself from speaking. He idly wondered what Anders had been about to say, and he tilted his head, his fingers pausing just outside the cleft of Anders' ass. He waited for Anders to nod, just a quick sharp bob in response to his unasked question, and then he moved his fingers forward, pressing lightly, searching for...there! Anders sucked in a breath as Fenris set to work opening him up, long slender fingers teasing as they did their work. Anders' eyelids drooped, but he managed to keep his head up, watching. Fenris offered him a smile, sweet and hungry, and turned to kiss the inside of Anders' thigh. With his free hand, he reached for Anders' cock, stroking lightly and drawing a pleased moan from the other man.

Fenris leaned forward and slid his tongue up the shaft of Anders' cock, sucking the tip into his mouth when he reached it. Anders sighed happily, finally allowing his head to drop back to the pillow. Fenris mouthed at Anders' cock steadily while his fingers continued twisting and thrusting inside of the mage. He delighted in the sounds Anders made, the shifts in his body in response to Fenris' actions. Had he ever taken such joy in bringing pleasure to a partner? He knew he hadn't. But then again, Anders was the first partner he'd ever chosen for himself, the first to allow him to try the things that _he_ wanted, rather than simply expecting him to do as he was told. He would never have believed how much sweeter that made the experience.

By now, Fenris was familiar enough with Anders' reactions to know when he was close. As Anders bucked into his mouth, beginning to come, Fenris pulled back, letting Anders' seed spill onto his stomach, painting the pale skin in ropy spurts. The sight of Anders, wholly relaxed and debauched, took Fenris' breath away. It almost finished him, then and there. But his resolve was strong, and had long served him well. He called on it and, after a few steadying breaths, he sat up on his knees, reaching once more for the bottle of oil.

Anders' eyes cracked open, and he offered Fenris a drunk looking grin, watching with interest as Fenris coated his own cock with the oil. He moved forward, spreading Anders' legs gently with his hands. Lining himself up carefully, he began to press forward, taking care to allow Anders to adjust to him. Anders sighed and let his head drop to the pillow again.

"Oh, Maker, _yes_."

Fenris grinned at the invocation. He was not sure he would be able to listen to Sebastian's prayers with a straight face anymore after hearing Anders call for the Maker in that way. When he was fully seated inside of Anders, he leaned forward, pleased when Anders opened his eyes, amber meeting emerald as they stared at each other for a few moments. Fenris reached up a hand, surprised at how it shook, and brushed a lock of hair back from Anders' face.

"I love you," he whispered.

"And I, you," Anders replied. A smile spread across his face and it was the sweetest sight in Fenris' memories. He burned it into his mind, knowing this night would be one he wished to hold on to forever.

Then the smile slipped into a wicked grin and Anders rolled his hips. Fenris gasped at the sensation and began moving with Anders. Fenris sped up his thrusts and Anders cried out, bringing his hands up to rest on Fenris' hips. Fenris leaned down to kiss Anders, capturing his lower lip in his teeth and nipping sharply. Anders retaliated by sliding a hand around Fenris' ass, one finger dipping into the cleft, teasing. Fenris' thrusts stuttered at that. He was shocked by how _good_ it felt. Never before had it been like that for him.

_Pfaugh! This is Anders. Why should I be surprised that he draws reactions from me that no one else could?_

He shook his head, laughing softly even as he took control of himself once more. He was very close now. So close. Anders' mouth slipped from his, working up his neck. The tip of his tongue flicked out at Fenris' ear and Fenris came with a wordless shout, slamming into Anders again, his body shuddering its release. Before he could catch his breath, Anders was kissing him again, pulling at him and rolling them over so that they lay on their sides facing each other. He slipped out of Anders and allowed himself to be pulled into an embrace.

"Maker, Fenris!" Anders let out a breathless laugh, kissing him on the cheek. "Promise me you'll _always_ wake me up when that's what you want!"

Fenris laughed and nodded his head, knowing it was all the answer that Anders needed.


End file.
